


Feels Like The First Time Every Time

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Dean get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like The First Time Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: ambrollins 26 (forever and a day)

"….and I will love you forever and a day." Dean finishes as he slides the ring on Seth’s finger, grinning at him. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." The priest says as applause breaks out.

Seth wraps his arms around Dean and Dean drapes his over Seth’s shoulders. They kiss, slow and soft and sweet, only breaking apart when wolf whistles start happening from their friends.

They cut the cake and feed each other the first pieces, laughing and smearing frosting across the other’s mouth so they can lick it off. They move to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple as “Amazed” by Lonestar plays. Dean sings along under his breath and Seth can’t stop smiling at him. 

After that, the rest of the party moves out onto the dance floor and to the food, laughing and talking and they have a free moment to slip away to be together. They find a secluded hallway and Dean leans against the wall, dragging Seth against him, arms around his shoulders.

"We’re married." He whispers gleefully, like he can’t really believe it. 

Seth steals another kiss from his husband, enjoying the way the word sounds in his head. 

"You’re my husband." He says, just to taste it.

"And you’re mine. Oh my God, we’re married." Dean says again and then they’re laughing, giggling helplessly, tears streaming down their faces and this is how Roman finds them, having been sent out to see where the wayward grooms had gone.

He smiles at them and lets them regain their composure before they head back to the reception, fingers interlocked as they held hands, each feeling the warm weight of their wedding bands. 

They keep sneaking peeks and smiles at the other, still unable to believe that they made it this far. They steal kisses and whisper ‘I love you’ every chance they get. 

They’re just amazed by each other.


End file.
